


Silk

by Delphi



Series: At Sea [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drabble, Drama, Established Relationship, Luxury, M/M, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-07
Updated: 2013-01-07
Packaged: 2017-11-24 02:29:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/629294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delphi/pseuds/Delphi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko dreams of the opulence and indulgence of home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Kink Bingo January Mini-Challenge: Tiny Bingos.

When he's seasick and cold, his lips bleeding from too much salted meat, Zuko dreams not of his honour, but of home.

A bedroom the size of this ship. Mounds of pillows, and miles of silk sheets, and a dozen fireplaces.

He will lounge in bed for weeks, and servants will fetch him sweets. He will bring Lieutenant Jee with him (why not—a prince is owed a personal guard) and when boredom strikes, Jee can suck him off, over and over, once every hour if he orders it.

Zuko groans as the ship is tossed on the waves.

Someday.


End file.
